This invention pertains to weighing devices specifically designed to weigh discrete pieces carried on a continuous delivery system such as a belt. As an example, it might be desired to have the aggregate weight of a series of packages or pieces of meat or other products carried by a belt.
There have been attempts to arrive at such aggregate weights by separating the belt-load into separate batches and weighing each batch. Generally that type of system requires at least one attendant to be sure that spacing of an entire batch, and no more is on the scale at any one time. Thus, it is required that the flow of packages onto the scale be at least momentarily stopped so that no piece will be partially on or partially off the scale when the weight is recorded. The attendant is necessary to space the margins of the scale platform with each weight cycle.
By the present invention, a weighing device is provided at which no attendant is required for spacing of packages on the scale. Weights are taken so that if one partial component of weight is measured on the first pass over the scale, the rest of the weight will be recorded on the next pass. Thus, the need for a constant presence of an attendant is eliminated.